Drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 are side-elevational and sectional-elevational views, respectively, of a Prior Art irrigation-pipe 100 that lengthily longitudinally extends along a central-axis 100A and which includes an outside-surface 101 concentrically surrounding (at outside-radius R1) central-axis 100A and an inside-surface 102 concentrically surrounding (at inside-radius R2) central-axis 100A. Irrigation-pipe 100 is provided with a sideward water delivery-opening 100W that is controllably gateable (such as with a gate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,211 (Epp-Aug. 25, 1959), or equivalent gating means). However, whenever such irrigation-pipe 100, adjacent to its sideward delivery-opening 100W, becomes physically dented (100D) during usage, such one or more dents (100D) inimicably interfere with the gating means thereat. Because each such irrigation-pipe inimical dent (100D) is exhibited as a bulge at the irrigation-pipe inside-surface, and there neither viewably discernible nor mechanically treatable at the irrigation-pipe outside-surface 101, the prior art workers have been frustrated from the quest to remove such irrigation-pipe inwardly-extending (102) inimicable dents 100D.